


Good Girl

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never needs to raise his voice or use more than a nudge to have you doing as he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Ravi's mix tape. Enjoy! ♥

“On your knees, love,” says Wonshik, voice soft, his hand on your shoulder pushing you down ever so gently. You oblige, kneeling obediently between his legs and looking expectantly up at him.

He never needs to raise his voice or use more than a nudge to have you doing as he wants.

“Good girl.”

_Yes._ The praise makes your heart flutter, warmth spreading from your chest and pooling deep in the pit of your stomach.

His hands go to work and you only watch as he efficiently undoes his belt and button of his pants, pushing it down his supple legs along with his underwear. Your eyes study the tight sinews of muscle, travelling up and settling on his cock, hard and flushed a pretty pink. Your hands twitch on your lap, aching to touch, run your hands up and down his thighs, take his cock and pump him, but you keep to yourself. He hasn’t said you could.

He steps forward, so close that you can feel the heat rolling off his body, your breath fanning his cock and making it twitch. He chuckles, cradling your chin with his fingers and tilting your face up to him.

“You’re so pretty like this, love,” he says as he parts your lips with his thumb on your chin. “So pretty.”

The tip of his dick touches your lips and you flick your tongue out to collect the precum beading on the slit, pulling a sigh from him that reverberates through your body. Heat pools between your legs, making you squirm as you massage his crown with your tongue, bitter salty to the taste, hands clenching and unclenching. You lock eyes with him, a silent a plea.

“You can touch, baby, it’s okay,” he says and you gratefully bring your hands up to pull his pants further down as you take more of him into your mouth, sucking hard so he hisses, his legs trembling as he stepped out of the material.

Your fingers cup his calves, ghosting over his knees, nails dragging on the sensitive skin inside his thighs, and he shivers, hips bucking forward. He sinks further into your mouth, your throat closing around his girth as you fight the urge to gag, and his hands clutch fistfuls of your hair as he lets out a quivering moan. “ _F-fuck–_ ” You succeed, eyes cloudy with tears, relaxing around him and taking him deeper, burying your nose in the coarse hairs around his hilt. He throws his head back, mouth a perfect ‘O’. “God, you’re so good…”

Encouraged, you pull back, cheeks hollowed out and tight around his length, before taking him all back in. Again and again, moans, curses and praises pouring from his lips like rain with each hard suck.

“Baby, love, let me– _ah shit…_ ” His hands reflexively tighten in your hair and you stop moving, except to roll your tongue around the head of his cock. He looks down at you with hooded eyes, panting hard as you are, and he carefully brushes your hair down, long fingers smoothing out any tangles he may have made, before placing his hands on your cheeks, neither pushing you back down nor pulling you away. He brushes away a stray tear with his thumb, so sweet and gentle. “I’m going to fuck your mouth now, okay? Can you do that for me, baby?”

You don’t answer, mouth still full of dick, and instead rearrange your sore knees and place your hands on his thighs, squeezing lightly as you dig the tip of your tongue into his slit. He makes a noise, a cross between a laugh and a hiss, pinching your cheeks playfully. “Such a good girl,” he rumbles, hips rolling forward, and you let your jaw hang slack, sheathing your teeth under your lips. “ _My_ girl.”

He starts slow–long, languid strokes that alternate between diving down your throat and thrusting just inside your mouth, but soon he unravels. His fingers tighten around your jaw, nearly bruising, and his thrusts become quick, shallow strokes, your comfort momentarily forgotten in his chase for release, and you love it.

You love how the muscles in his thighs jump under your grip, growing more and more tense the closer he got. You love how your vision blurred with tears and all you can go by is his moans, spilling freely from his lips, bouncing around the walls and in your head. You love how he’s falling apart and it’s all your doing—your hands, your eyes, your mouth. This was your effect on him and it makes your head spin, so elated.

He tries to pull away as his climax throbs on your tongue, but you hold him back, hands darting to his waist and pulling him close so he shoots in the back of your throat, hot and thick. The salty bitterness of his cum is a small price to pay to hear him groan your name when he’s high as a kite and nothing but pleasure must make sense, but somehow it’s you at the tip of his tongue.

You lick and suckle gently at his slowly softening cock, lapping up remnants of his seed, not intending to stimulate anymore but he shivers from oversensitivity anyway. When he pulls away this time, you let him and he collapses in front of you, breathing hard. Your hands on his waist dropping to the floor and you realize you’re shaking, your legs ache, and there are tears sluicing down your cheeks.

Wonshik shuffles closer, cupping your face in his hands again, all soft and gentle, and the bliss on his face is instantly replaced by concern. “Baby, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” His words come out rushed, his panic growing, so you cover his hands with yours, pressing them to your cheeks with a giggle.

“I’m fine, just…a little overwhelmed,” you say, and he visibly relaxes, leaning his forehead against yours, the tips of your noses touching.

He laughs, deep and full, and presses a long, sweet kiss to your lips. “You did so well, love,” he says when your lips part but only just so that they are still brushing as he speaks. “You did so good, you’re so good to me.”

He kisses you, again and again–on your lips, on your cheeks, on your nose–until you’re giggling and blushing like a maid. He continues kissing you until you stop laughing and start kissing him back, becoming less playful and more urgent as he eases you down on the floor.

One hand carries his weight up while the other slides up your leg, under your skirt. He parts your lips with his tongue, licking into your mouth and massaging your tongue, as his fingers press against your core, wet and slick even through the thin fabric of your lingerie.

He hums appreciatively, breaking the kiss to whisper in your ear, “Always so ready for me.” He pushes the sheer material out of the way, two digits easily slipping inside your wet heat, and you gasp at the sudden fullness, hips bucking up to his hand with need. “Yes, good girl.” 

Only one thought crosses your mind as he starts fucking you with his fingers: _For you, anything._

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no idea why my only two Character/Reader fics are all Wonshik. I really don't.
> 
> -
> 
> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this fic, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://PayPal.Me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> It's not a requirement at all, it's all completely up you. I would just be very very grateful for whatever feedback you would give me.  
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
